caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: When The School's On Budget
While Alder & Dash are away, Scare School is on budget cuts and Mantha gets suspicious Guest Star: Kellsey Grammer (known for voicing Sideshow Bob) as Ivan Webs Plot In History Class, Heady is showing a slideshow version of the zombie battle (The one mentioned in "Dissarmed and Dangerous). Mantha angerlly sighs upon hearing this. One of the gargoyles come in to call everyone for a meeting. The students show up at the auditoreum wondering what their here for. The gargoyles announce that Alder & Dash are on their annual vacation and hired someone to fill them in. Casper hopes that it won't be the last creature that took their place (Master Blister). He is proven correct as the gargoyles introduce their temporary headmaster "Ivan Webs". A creature with the upper half of a human, spider legs for the bottom half, wearing a bussiness suit shows up and introduces himself as Ivan Webs. Webs tells the students that they are under his roof now, as their going to do everyting he tells them to do. The half spider, half "fleshie" dismisses the students for lunch. At the lunch line, Mosshead asks for the diseased brocolli. However, the Cafeteria Thing shots some strange substance out of a bazooka. Mantha then asks for the apple crobler pie, but the Cafeteria Thing did the same thing (but with a different color). As she tries to eat the substance, Mantha then wonders what that stuff is. The substance crawls away, which prompts Mantha to go to the restroom. Later on the Scare School ship, Webs is informing the students that the school has to make certain cutbacks. The students are seen only standing as there are no seats on the ship anymore. After the ship lands on Deedstown, Mantha finds Spooky and Pearl/Poil talking to one of the gargoyles. Mantha asks the two ghosts what they were talking about. Pearl answers that they got stock and asks if Mantha got her stock. A confused Mantha questions this and Spooky tells her that Ra, "Poil", and he got shares of Scare School stock. Mantha exclaims that she didn't get any stock and asks if she can see it. Before Spooky can do so, Webs calls the students back to the ship as the length of time has been decreased so they have to come back in a early time. The students go back to their dorms and talk about the budget cuts. Mantha barges into the boys dorm and confronts Ra. Mantha told him that Spooky said that they both got Scare School stock and asks if she can see it. Ra simply just hands it over, which Mantha finds genourous. But Ra informs the zombie that its a fake, which surprises Mantha as she notices the name Alder & Dash crossed out and replaced with Ra. Mantha gets a feeling that Webs is up to something and tells Ra if he's ready to bust the case wide open, however Ra is worried that he'll get detention. Mantha asks where Casper is, to which Ra answers the broom closet. The zombie goes there and gets dragged in... by Casper. The ghost tells Mantha that he thinks Webs is selling off the school piece by piece and pocketing the money. Mantha exclaims she knew it and asks Casper what they can do. Casper already had Jimmy plan to sneak in and find some information. Mantha suggests that one of them should go to the headmasters office for some incriminating evidence. The ghost agress and flies out of the closet. In the hallways, Casper is heard on the speakers disguising his voice saying that theres its time to party in the gym. Once the hallways are empty, Mantha realizes that Casper did this and the party will give her enough time to snoop around for clues. Mantha enters Alder & Dash's office and begins to search the room. After finding nothint incriminating so far, she spots Jimmy hiding in the tiki. Jimmy explains that he's been on stake out as a favor to Casper. Mantha asks if he found anything suspicious, to which Jimmy shows a receit of 100,000 tubes of tanning creme by a "Ivan Webs" and blueprints for some kind of tanning salon. The zombie finds that its enough evidence to break Webs. She then tells Jimmy to go back to Deedstown before he gets spotted by the gargoyles. A few hours later, Webs is making a speech to the students saying that the school is getting close to bank ruptcy. So they have to sell as much stuff from the school as possible (including lockers). Before Webs can dismiss the students, Mantha barges in with Kibosh and the news reporters. Mantha gets on stage, grabs the microphone, and tells the students that Ivan Webs is a fraud. She explains that Webs is planning to sell off the school and turn it into a tanning salon. Webs confronts the zombie and asks who is going to believe her without any proof. Mantha replies that she has proof allright and gave it to Kibosh. Webs gets a scared look on his face and looks behind him to notice the green ghost. Kibosh is furious with Webs as he is trying to shut down the school. Webs tries to think of an explanation, but is interupted when Mantha shows the reporter a reciet of 100,000 tubes of tanning creme. Kibosh then grabs webs by the front of his shirt and demands an explanation. It is then Webs starts growling and then laughs maniacally. Webs is surprised that "you chumps" found out his little secret. he just wanted to have his own business as his own boss instead of dealing a bunch of "brats that go to this school". This causes the students to let out a boo when they finally see Webs' true colors. The reporters got a scoop on Webs getting fired from substitute headmaster. Kibosh orders Webs to get out of his sight, not before the half spider swears revenge on Mantha for exposing him. Kibosh announces that starting tomarrow, the lead gargoyle is temporary headmaster untill Alder & Dash get back. Back in the hallway, the students are trying to get over what Webs did. Mantha is excited over the fact that she saved the school (with a little help from Casper). Thatch then complains about the stock he has turns out to be fake. Ra then asks if they should tell Spooky and Pearl that the stock is fake, which surprises Casper that he forgot about Spooky's share of the fake stock. We then see Spooky and Pearl watching romantic drama on The Ghostly Trios tv. Spooky then asks what they should do with the stock they recently recieved. Pearl looks at the fake stock and tells Spooky that its fake. The End Music Video: You Like/I Like by Mickey and Monocco Mickey: You like antiques, I like music Monocco: You like cheese but I like chocolates Mickey: I know one way we can solve this Monocco: It's called fondue, it has both Mickey: I like figus, you like ferns Monocco: We put them in matching urns Mickey: And the silly thing we learned Monocco: Is now they're friends Both: Those plants are friends You like yellow and I like pink You like me and I like you There's nothing else to do But be siblings Be siblings We're siblings We're siblings Our sisterhood will never end If we were divers we'd get the bends We're such sisters Sometimes we disagree We must monitor our chi And realign our energy We are siblings La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la li li li li La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la li li li li Monocco: Dance break! Mickey: Splendid, after you. Monocco: Oh,no I insist. You're a much better dancer. Mickey: Ooh, you flatter to me. Monocco: Not at all. Mickey: O.K., dance breaks over. Monocco: Never mind! Mickey: You like toning up your lats Monocco: I like wearing my new spats Mickey: It don't get no better than that Monocco: When you're siblings You're siblings Mickey: You like grey and I like beige Monocco: Luckily for us there's greige Mickey: Which is a lovely combineige Both: Of grey & beige Mickey:You like designer boots Monocco: I like velvet warm-up suits Mickey: In that way we're in cahoots Monocco: We're siblings We're siblings Both: You like yellow and I like pink You like me and I like you There's nothing else to do But be siblings Be siblings La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la We are siblings Category:Fan Episodes